narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu Uchiha
Ryuu Uchiha is a Konoha Chunin BloodWingdAngel created for role playing/fan fiction (should he ever get back into it). He is a member of Team Eleven, along with Yumi Suzuki and Haru Nakano. His sensei was Ayame Hyuuga until her death, who would be replased by Kenji. Background Ryuu was born to Yasu Uchiha and Aina Senju, a forbidden love from the two rival clans. The two met as kids when they were assigned to be on a team together at the achademy and, although hated each other at first, became good team mates and later lovers. The forbidden love caused Ryuu and his brother, Kuro, to be secret children, never to be revealed who their mother was (this was because of the coal eyes, and Kuro possessing the Sharingan since a young age). During the Uchiha clan massacure, Ryuu didn't see any of his clan get killed. Instead, he came across his father, who had already witnessed his older son get murdered by Tobi. In order to protect his younger son, Yasu used his Mangekyou Sharingan to warp his son to an alternate dimention (a technique similar to Tobi's Kamui, but with a different dimention), and set the jutsu to release Ryuu once the massacure was over and the danger had passed). Yasu died fighting Tobi, knowing that at least one of his son's would survive the massacure. Ryuu was released from the dimention and would come to learn of his clan's near extintion. He would be adopted by his father's friend, and would go on to become a genin, and upon Sasuke's defect from the village, the only remiaining Uchiha in Konoha. Appearence Ryuu sports spikey black hair, which usually is defined as wavy by most people who see it. He also has the trademark Uchiha coal, black eyes. He wears a black headband on his forehead, and a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it. In part one, the shirt was pure black (minus the crest), but in part two it has red stripes on this shoulders running down the sleeves. He bandages his hands due to taijutsu training, and wears blue pants (in part one, bandages weren't wrapped on his upper right leg). He also has greyish black ninja shoes, and wears a necklace his mother once wore (not the necklace Naruto has, the character creator didn't have a different style necklace). During the Invasion of Pain, and the fourth Shinobi war, Ryuu sported longer hair and a black cape with red flames on the bottom of it, and the Uchiha crest on the back of the cape. Abilities Ryuu was described as an average ninja, average intelligence as well as average talent, and was never looked towards in a high light by his fellow Uchiha clan's men. As a kid, many thought he wasn't going to be able to carry the Uchiha name into glory, like they thought Itachi, Sasuke and Kuro would. Despite this, Ryuu would go on to become a great ninja, surprising all that thought Ryuu was doomed to a average life of sub-par skills. Ninjutsu Ryuu's high chakra levels allow him to unleash plenty of ninjutsu without catching a break. While his chakra levels weren't something to fear as a kid, as he grew older his chakra levels rose to the point where he could use the Multi-Shadow Clone technique and be okay (though not to the same level Naruto could, and not as many times as Naruto could). His three natures in Fire, Water and Earth also give Ryuu access to many jutsu to master and utilize in battle, either offensively or defensively. After awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryuu has access to the most powerful ninjutsu technique, Amaterasu, which heightens the deadliness of his ninjutsu mastery. Taijutsu Being drilled in hand to hand combat was something Yasu never neglected to do when training his children, giving Ryuu experience in taijutsu combat. His meeting with many masters of taijutsu and using his Sharingan also gives Ryuu a wide verity of skills and styles to base his attacks off of. Combining his experience with the styles he knows, Ryuu can easily hold his own against opponents using just taijutsu alone (though he probably couldn't defeat a Hyuuga, or Lee in a taijutsu only match). Genjutsu Ryuu was never a fan of genjutsu. Though able to cast, see through, and dispell genjutsu, Ryuu always used his ninjutsu or taijutsu in battle, but learned the weaknesses and strengths of genjutsu in case he need to use it or needed to fight against it. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ryuu, like many Uchiha before him, awakened the Sharingan during an emotional time in his life. During one of his missions, Ryuu believed that he was going to die, and awakened the Sharingan to save himself. The Sharingan allows Ryuu to see chakra, giving chakra color and allowing Ryuu to differentiate chakra's, and to see when someone is under genjutsu by the flow of the chakra being altered. The second ability the Sharingan grants Ryuu is an incredible clarity of perception,allowing Ryuu to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. The most well known ability the Sharingan grants Ryuu is the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses (apart from Kekkai Genkai). Ryuu used this mostly during his initial training and battles to learn opponents moves and use them as his own. The final technique granted is inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties, however, Ryuu doesn't seem to utilize this ability as much as other users like Kakashi and Sasuke, choosing the mimic and perception abilities over genjutsu. Mangekyō Sharingan Ryuu awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his sensei, Ayame Hyuuga, after she was killed in battle by a sound ninja. Ryuu's new eye gives his many abilities, the first which he awakened was the black flames of Amaterasu. The second ability he awakened was Tsukuyomi (though due to his indifference to genjutsu, he is not seen using it much). With this two techniques, Ryuu became a deadly opponent on the battle field, however the eyes pose a risk. The more Ryuu uses the Mangekyō Sharingan, the faster his eye sight decreases, to the point of eternal darkness if Ryuu gets too careless and overuses his eyes. Ryuu almost used the Mangekyō to the point where he believed he was going to be blind forever, until he received the gift of his brother's eyes. His eyes take on a black, six pointed star (some describe it as a black triangle fused with an upside down black triangle), similar to Sasuke's, but more pointed and not rounded, and without the inversion of color's Sasuke's has. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi, knowing Ryuu was still alive and well, appeared to Ryuu before Sasuke was going to fight him, and gave Ryuu the eyes of his late brother, Kuro Uchiha. Though careful about his next move, Ryuu realized that the eyes of his brother was the only chance he had to become a ninja again, and get his vision back. He asked Yumi to implant the eyes into him, and after recovering for awhile, was granted the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With the new eyes, Ryuu didn't have to worry about going blind from overusing the Sharingan ever again. The new eyes decrease the cost of chakra his own techniques required, as well as granted him the use of Susanoo, and the very technique which his father used on him to save him from the massacre, which were passed onto Kuro's eyes. His new eyes take on the same shape as his own ones, but with Kuro's design on top of his. Rinnegan Because Ryuu posses both Senju and Uchiha DNA inside of him, some speculate that one day Ryuu will awaken the Rinnegan. Wither this happens or not remains, however, to be seen. Chakra While Ryuu wasn't said to have much chakra at first, overtme as Ryuu grew his chakra levels increased and become massive by many ninja standards, allowing Ryuu to fight for extended periods of time using ninjutsu without running out of chakra. However, his chakra is not as high as a tailed beast host, as he has run low on chakra before, even after maturing to his high levels of chakra. He also as strong chakra levels, though not to the extent that Madara Uchiha does. Stats Part 1 Coming Soon Part 2 Coming Soon Trivia *Ryuu(龍, 竜) means "dragon" in Japanese. Dragon's, in most media, breathe fire Category:DRAFT